speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Gomez series
Felix Gomez series – by Mario Acevedo Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / SciFi-Urban Fantasy (has aliens) / Humor Series Description or Overview ✥ The first and only vampire book to be declassified by the federal government . . . Felix Gomez went to Iraq a soldier. He came back a vampire. Now he finds himself pulled into a web of intrigue when an old friend prompts him to investigate an outbreak of nymphomania at the secret government facilities in Rocky Flats. He'll find out the cause of all these horny women or die trying! But first he must contend with shadowy government agents, Eastern European vampire hunters, and women who just want his body . . . Skewering sexual myths, conspiracy fables, and government bureaucracy, The Nymphos of Rocky Flats reveals the bizarre world of the undead with a humorous slant and a fresh twist. ~ First book cover blurb, Shelfari Lead's Species * Vampire PI Primary Supe * Vampires, aliens What Sets it Apart *humor Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Felix Gomez Books in Series Felix Gomez series: # The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (2006) # X-Rated Bloodsuckers (2007) # The Undead Kama Sutra (2008) # Jailbait Zombie (2009) # Werewolf Smackdown (2010) # Rescue From Planet Pleasure (?) Companion Series, Graphic Novels * Killing the Cobra: Chinatown Trollop (2010) — Graphic Novel World Building Setting Rocky Flats, Los Angeles ‘’’'Places'’’’: * Denver * Roswell * Ohio * Protected Area * New Mexico Supernatural Elements ✥ vampires, zombies, faeries, vampire hunters, werewolves, aliens, dryad, Coyote, clairvoyant powers, skin-walkers, Hopi magic, intergalactic adventure, Kama Sutra Glossary: * Chalice: humans who provide blood and sex to vampries * Ludvitmor: drug—noonsurgical breast enhancement pill to increase bust size, and part of plot to makelarge sums of money on Eden Water Project and Rize Blue under Goodman's command * Nidus: Groups & Organizations: * Araneum: stops people or aliens in finding out that vampires exist * Eden Water Project: * Rize Blue Pharmarcial Companies: Krandall is a development director on the Eden Water Project; * Green Planet Initiative: * Cress Tech: * Prairie Air: fired Karen Beck for not changing the manifest for the two missing women not on their flight World ✥ The vampires in this novel are a mixture of classic vampire myth and the author’s own inventions. They can go out in the day if they wear sunscreen and makeup and while Felix doesn’t have to sleep in a coffin, he prefers to. They can shapeshift into the form of a wolf and can hypnotise mortals (leaving the humans confused when they wake up posed in compromising situations with no idea how they got there.) They can survive on animal blood although they lose their vampire powers and this is the case with Felix. His loss of vampire powers is a real problem for him as he has a team of crack vampire hunters on his trail and will need all his strength to avoid getting staked. ~ Love Vampires Protagonist ✥ Felix Gomez: a vampire detective, who's investigates cases for poeple and an agent of the Araneum to stop people or aliens in finding out that vampires exist. He uses his vampire abilties to aid in investigating skills, seduce women, and stop his enemies to know vampire exist in the world. ~ Shelfari Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—The Nymphos of Rocky Flats: The first and only vampire book to be declassified by the federal government . . . Felix Gomez went to Iraq a soldier. He came back a vampire. Now he finds himself pulled into a web of intrigue when an old friend prompts him to investigate an outbreak of nymphomania at the secret government facilities in Rocky Flats. He'll find out the cause of all these horny women or die trying! But first he must contend with shadowy government agents, Eastern European vampire hunters, and women who just want his body . . . Skewering sexual myths, conspiracy fables, and government bureaucracy, The Nymphos of Rocky Flats reveals the bizarre world of the undead with a humorous slant and a fresh twist. ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—X-Rated Bloodsuckers: Felix has survived Operation Iraqi Freedom, being turned into a vampire, and a ravenous horde of nymphomaniacs. Now he faces his toughest task ever—navigating the corrupt world of Los Angeles politics to solve the murder of a distinguished young surgeon turned porn star. But both human and vampire alike have reasons to want the secret to stay buried. ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—The Undead Kama Sutra: Felix Gomez returned from the war in Iraq a changed man—once a soldier, now forever a vampire. So the undead underworld put his skills to work as a private detective, specializing in the sordid, the sexy, and the supernatural. After surviving aliens, nymphomaniacs, and x-rated bloodsuckers, it's high time for a vacation. Now the aliens are back in a fiendish conspiracy with the U.S. government, and only Felix stands between them and the Earth women they covet. But when an army hit man attacks Felix and the bodacious vampire sexpert, Carmen, not even the astonishing erotic powers of the Kama Sutra for the Undead may be able to save them. ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Jailbait Zombie: Vampires versus Zombies, round one... Vampire detective Felix Gomez has seen a lot of weird things since becoming one of the undead—nymphomaniacs, aliens, and X-rated bloodsuckers, just to name a few—but now he comes face-to-face with the worst sort of undead. To stop a ravenous army of zombies, Gomez must team up with a precocious teen with clairvoyant powers whose cooperation comes at a price: she won't help unless Felix makes her a vampire . . . if the zombies don't get her first. ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Werewolf Smackdown: From Publishers Weekly: The fifth adventure of vampire PI Felix Gomez (following 2009's Jailbait Zombie) finds him caught between alpha werewolves battling for supremacy in sunny Charleston, S.C. When high-powered werewolf attorney Eric Bourbon tries to hire Gomez to kill his rival, Randolph Calhoun, Gomez refuses. The last thing he wants is to be the guy responsible for breaking the uneasy truce that exists among supernatural entities. But as soon as Gomez dodges that metaphorical bullet, someone tries to put a real one through him. Finding the answers will bring Gomez up against an estranged old lover and an old enemy, and just might get him killed. Characters include the usual roster of hoodlums and femmes fatales, who engage in a plethora of double-crosses and violent action scenes. Plenty of cliffhangers keep the story moving in this horror fan's perfect vacation read. (Mar.) ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK SIX—Rescue From Planet Pleasure (?): Category:Series